ABSTRACT During the last 2-3 years of the current award, the UPRCCC/MDACC Program Steering Committee recommended that a formal shared resources core be developed to support investigators not only in project development, but also in matching researchers at each institution for collaborations, and conducting training in research methodology for U54 investigators. As such, the Shared Resources Core (SRC) was created. The SRC, Co-leaders Drs. Erick Suarez and Sara Strom aided in establishing collaborative matches, some of which have gone on to receive U54 funding, while others have gone on to pursue external funding. To reinforce the growing cancer-research driven culture at the University of Puerto Rico Comprehensive Cancer Center (UPRCCC), the SRC has now been redesigned into a more focused Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (BBC). For the competitive renewal, the BBC will not only provide rigorous oversight of the different research projects in this application by developing formal processes that nurture investigators to conduct high quality research leading to peer-reviewed manuscripts and competitive grant applications;but in addition, the BBC will expand its focus to the area of bioinformatics, exploring opportunities for the development and advancement of statistical techniques and theory to solve cancer-related problems, and they will closely collaborate with the Training Core to identify and develop mentor and train opportunities in statistical methodology for core personnel and researchers. The BBC team will be comprised of senior faculty in Biostatistics, Bioinformatics, and Epidemiology to provide research support in the methodology of the research projects within the Partnership